oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Rocks
Seaside Tavern The frothy, blue salt water crashed into the shoreline as light blue sky transitioned into a growing darkness which surrounded the now orange sun as it fell into the ocean's abyss. The shore was filled with minerals and boulders of varying shape and size, designed to keep those obstructing the view of those sitting by the popular oceanside bar as it was perfectly alligned to see the sun set. Amidst of the chaos and calamity in the , places like these are hard to come by. While not unique in concept, rarely does a ceasefire zone ever exist, especially in these parts. However, due to the establishment's anonymity rules, "Dont Ask, Don't Tell", it has managed to survive over the decades as a spot for many to decompress, whether their pirate, marine, or wherever they lie on the spectrum. Right as the sun began to set, a maiden of undeniable beauty strolled in. Her lushes figure, dazzling aqua eyes, and bright blonde hair were enough to make anyone fall head over heels for her. A plain white button-down and short black skirt tightly pressed against her body, revealing some of the most private of areas. Her heels clacked against the ground with every stride she made to the bar. Upon reaching her destination, the handsome bartender approached her calmly. "The usual?" he asked, already preparing her drink as he knew full well she wasn't going to break routine. "A whiskey sour, if it's not a bother love." she responded, her angelic voice was like the soothed the ears of the listening in. But just as she sat down, left hand proceeded to knock on the counter-top twice, loud enough for everyone to hear. See a tradition has been developed as part of her long-standing tenure in the bar. As she enters the bar, an absolute silence emerges as all eyes are on her. She orders her drink of choice, a whiskey sour, and then proceeds to knock twice; gifting everyone a pint of free ale. "Oi!" they all cheered in unison, resuming their conversations prior to her entrance. Despite her undisputed fame within the tavern, she often sat by herself sipping on her bottomless drinks for hours, as she gazed at the collection of bottles in thought. "It seems like just yesterday Yoshi had picked me up and took me under his wing." The bartender slid her drink across the bar as seemingly stopped right in front of her. "Without him, I don't know where I'd be right now." ---- Many decades ago, the World Government organized a new division of skilled individuals with the purpose of protecting . While of course, they had the ability to call an at their fingertips, both the higher-ups of the World Government and Marines agreed that they should have twenty-four/seven security by elite warriors. These warriors were a group of skilled swordmen known as the Holy Knights. Yoshi was part of the first generation of Holy Knights who were drafted and audited by . As a renowned swordsman hailing from Wano, he was the most reputable knight of them all. But to her, Yoshi was essentially her father. "Yoshi sir Knight sir, where are you taking me?" a young Nakano Takeko asked the newly met knight. The Samurai Knight responded to the young girl with a smile. "To start your new life..." ---- How time has changed since their first encounter. The Holy Knights have long since disbanded and now she was a marine, not that anyone in the bar knew that. As her mind returned to current time, she asked for her own pint of ale. "Oh, this is new?!?" the bartender question in shock. "I'm going with it love." Takeko responded, her eyes beginning to sink as the alcohol started working its magic. "Going with what?" the bartender questioned, wondering if he'd regret asking. "The waves love, the waves..." she sat there, swaying side to side every so slight, as the taverns tunes caught her ear as she awaited her pint.